The Sparkly Blue Eyes
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: So maybe, Sparkly Blue Eyes is perfect and Blind Girl isn't. That doesn't stop Aang from loving her. TAANG a slight KATAANG


SPARKLY BLUE EYES

Aang always stare on those perfect blue eyes. To him, those eyes was magical. The eyes he'd fallen in love with. The Sparkly Blue Eyes, well, at least that's what Toph had call it. He smile again at the memory. Toph and him were both 13 and it was Aang's birthday.

-Flashback-

Aang once again sigh happily. Counting the thousands stars at the sky, thanking them for making his wish come true. Oh, Katara, Sweet Katara...

"You know, since I'm blind and all, I, for once want to know why do you like her, even?" Aang gasped. Turn around and saw one of his best friend, Toph. Aang smile nervously. Toph always caught him dreaming. It was embarrassing. "So, tell me," Toph nudged him again.

He sigh. There's really no point of arguing with her. "Well, maybe because she is beautiful and really pretty. She is really kind and sweet and perfect-," Aang was cut. "How do you define perfect, actually?" Aang confused. The little girl standing next to him sure had a lot of question. "Well, it depends on what -," once again, Aang was being cut. "Nobody's perfect!" Toph think. "She _is _perfect to me, Toph," Aang told her.

The silence fill the air. After a few minutes, Toph break the silence, "Is it because of her eyes?" Aang look at her. "What do you mean?" He ask. Toph shrugged, "well, you always said she had the most beautiful eyes in the whole wide world!" Aang smile, "That blue eyes sure are beautiful,"

"You mean sparkly blue eyes?" Toph simply said. Aang look at her. She then sigh, "I don't even know what blue is," she sat down. "Why are you so..." Aang scratch his head as he knee-down next to her. "You know, want to know all of this?" Toph blankly look at him and sigh. "Because I want to know why everybody likes Katara, dream about Katara, Talk about Katara! Especially you! Ugh... It's just.. I want to know.. Ugh .. It's so frustrating!" She ran her finger in her hair causing her hair to release.

Aang still look at her, not wanting to say anything yet. "I'm shattered. Am I not beautiful? Am I not worth to be loved? Am I just a little blind girl?" She sigh again. Waiting for Aang to answer was like waiting for Zuko to cut his hair. And trust me, he cried. "You know what?" Toph said, standing up and put her hair on a bun again, "I wish you a happy birthday and happy ever after to you ad your sparkly blue eyes,"She gave him a sweet smile and started to walk away.

"She may have a pair of sparkly blue eyes, but you have a pale unique green eyes." Toph raise an eyebrow as she face him again. "What I'm trying to say is, you're beautiful. It's just, it takes some time to see it," Aang smile at her.

Toph smile again and slightly laugh. She playfully punch the young boy on the arm, "Thanks, Twinkle Toes," Aang smile and stare at her as she walk away and dissapear in the crowd.

At that night, Aang actually dreamt of Toph instead of Katara.

-End of Flashback-

Aang smile again, chuckling at the 13 year old nervous Toph who is now just a memory. He then, yelp at the surprise punch he receive. "What cha' doin, Twinkle Toes?" He stare at the smirk. "Would you stop doing that, Toph?" Aang yell in a low voice. "Yah, and they say Sokka was the one who propose to Suki. Boy, were they wrong!" Toph snorted. Aang chuckled at the statement while Toph let out a soft giggle. "Why are you staring at me, AirHead?" she smile sweetly as she waited for an answer.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because I was hypnotize by your sweet smile and unique pale gree eyes?" he guessed.

Toph smile at him as she take a step closer to him. "I think you're perfect and amazing. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," he grab her waist softly to make her closer to him and whisper in her ears. She let out a soft giggle, "Stop it," she mumbled, smiling. Aang doesn't stop though. "I love you, I love your smile, your laugh, your hair and mostly, I love you!" She laugh again and Aang chuckled loudly. "I love you too, stupid," Toph answer simply.

"I'm so glad you're my wife. Remember what I told you?" Aang look for her answer. She roll her eyes, "I'm beautiful and perfect which isn't true," Toph giggle. Aang smile again, staring at her wonderful wife, " Oh yah? Says who?" Aang lift her up. She screams a little bit but laugh in the end. "Put me down you moron!" Aang slowly put her down and kiss her passionately. Toph broke the kiss slowly , "You know, maybe spinning in mid air isn't good for the baby," she smile slowly.

Aang's eye shot up and she laugh, imagining his reaction.

So maybe, Sparkly Blue Eyes is perfect and Blind Girl isn't. That doesn't stop Aang from loving her.

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

-Aang

**THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY ABOUT TOPH HAVING DOUBTS ON HER LOOK. PERSONALLY, TOPH IS BEAUTIFUL, RIGHT? AND I CAN REALLY SEE AANG TAKING CARE OF HER AND GIVING HER CONFIDENT, THE STRENGTH TO MOVE ON... OH YOU KNOW, WHAT A REAL HUSBAND WOULD DO **** AND YAH, TOPH IS PREGNANT.. SHE WAS JUST BREAKING THE NEWS... HAHA ANYWAYS, BE NICE PEOPLE.. THX FOR READING!**


End file.
